


We'll Be Home For Christmas

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam brings Cas and Jimmy to meet his family for the first time. Over Christmas dinner. They are all understandably nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Rare Pair Bingo. Square: Family Dinner AU.
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Sam said for the hundredth time. He was trembling, couldn’t sit still for a minute, even as he tettered on the front doorstep of his childhood home, debating whether to knock or ring the doorbell or just walk in. “What if she doesn’t let us in? She’s not going to let us in. There’s no way -- ”

“Calm down, Sam,” Castiel urged, reaching around Sam to push the doorbell. “They’re your family, and if there’s anything I know about your family, it’s that they’ll never abandon you.”

“Yeah,” Jimmy agreed eloquently. “Us, on the other hand . . . ”

“Mom will love you,” Sam assured without thinking. “If she even gets to know you. I never even came out to her, you know? When she met Brady -- ”

Sam cut himself off when the door opened to his mother’s smiling face and open arms and “Sam! It’s so good to see you! Come here.”

Sam hugged his mother tight, a pit of dread settling in his gut as he wondered if it would be for the last time. Most model sons don’t bring home two men to meet the family. He hoped maybe law school would make up for this a little.

A part of him knew he was being irrational, but that was a very small part.

“It’s good to see you, Mom,” Sam said honestly, taking a bit of a step back. “Um. I told you I’d be bringing someone special home -- ”

“Yes! Yes, is this him?” She looked past Sam to smile at Jimmy, who smiled shakily back.

“Well . . . yes and no.” Sam stepped to the side, so both Jimmy and Castiel  were in plain sight. “Mom, these are my . . . my partners. Cas and Jimmy.”

Mary’s expression was unreadable. “Brothers?”

Sam flinched. As if being in a polyamorous relationship wasn’t bad enough, Cas and Jimmy were twins. Sam prayed his mom wouldn’t jump to the wrong . . . well, really, the right conclusions.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jimmy stepped up, despite his obvious nerves, but Castiel seemed to have just frozen up. His people skills weren’t great; it was probably for the best. Jimmy stuck his hand out for Mary to shake, and she accepted it slowly. “I’m Jimmy Novak. Or, you can call me James if-if you want.”

Mary just nodded and shifted to shake Castiel’s hand. He loosened his grip on the bottle of wine he was clinging to for dear life and finally spoke up, “Cas Novak. Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Good to meet you too,” she said automatically. When she dropped Castiel’s hand, she sighed. Sam feared the worst.

“Sam, I wish you had told me you’d be bringing two people over. I would’ve had Dean bring down the folding table. It might be a bit of a squeeze, but we can fit another chair around the table, I guess.” Mary’s unreadable expression turned into a soft smile. Sam was too confused to breathe easily. “Come in! Come in. It’s too cold to be standing around outside.”

She grabbed Sam’s arm to gently drag him inside, and he instinctively grabbed onto Castiel to bring him with.

The inside of the house was just as Sam remembered it:  The same furniture, the same pictures, the same old tree shoved into the same corner of the living room. Presents spread out from under the tree, and Sam could see one for his dad in front. It was probably a bottle of Jack Daniels or a softball or something -- something they would put on Dad’s grave tomorrow.

“Oh, by the way,” Mary added in hushed tones, pulling Sam’s attention back to her. “Don’t mention Lisa or Ben.”

“What happened? Are they okay?”

“They’re fine. I can’t get the whole story out of your brother, but I think they had a fight about who to visit for Christmas. Maybe Lisa didn’t think it was a good idea to bring Dean home with her.” She sighed again and glanced over Sam, Jimmy, and Cas with a sad smile. “I’m glad you trust us more than that. In any case, just don’t bring them up.”

Sam laughed nervously. He didn’t bring up how he almost completely bailed.

Mary finally let Sam go and gestured for them all to sit down. Sam and Jimmy did, but Castiel remained standing, still clinging to his bottle of wine and struggling to make eye contact with Mary.

“Sam mentioned that you liked red wine. And this goes with most things, so we thought -- ”

“It’s Zinfandel,” Jimmy interrupted. “Our brother works at a winery and said this would go well with whatever you were having for dinner.”

Castiel nodded in agreement and handed the bottle over.

“You have another brother?” Mary asked, taking the bottle.

“We have a lot of brothers and sisters.”

“Half- and step-siblings, mostly.”

Mary nodded. “Big family. Well, thank you. This was very sweet of you. I’ll take this to the table. Oh! And get Dean. I’m sure he’d like to see you again.”

Sam swallowed thickly, but it did nothing for the lump in his throat. He smiled and nodded.

“Sam? Are you okay?”

He nodded again. Introducing them to Mom was the easy part. Dean was fine when Sam brought Brady home, if more than a little ignorant. And hurt that Sam hadn’t told him beforehand. Last Sam heard, his brother was sobering up, but his default reaction had always been violence.

More than anything, he just hoped no punches would be thrown. Not on Christmas, at least.

“Sammy!”

Before he could completely come back to himself, Sam was being pulled from his seat and into his brother’s arms. Sam clung back easily, as if it were second nature.

“Missed you, man,” Dean muttered, and Sam suddenly wished they kept in closer contact. Dean didn’t look so hot.

“This your -- ?” Dean stopped himself, looking confused, then laughing awkwardly. “Think I’m seeing double.”

“No, Dean.” Sam tried really hard not to sigh. “These are my partners, Cas and Jimmy.”

“Partners? Plural?”

“Uh. Yeah.”

Dean pursed his lips and nodded slowly, thinking. “Brothers, huh? Weird, but okay.”

“Hey,” Jimmy started, affronted.

Dean put his hands up, a provocative smirk on his face. “Hey, whatever my brother’s into. Just means I gotta kick both your asses if Sammy gets hurt.”

“Dean, I’m not a child -- ” Sam started to argue, only to be interrupted.

Castiel’s expression was hard, his tone firm. “We would never hurt Sam.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Big promises.”

“We’d rather die.”

Dean searched Castiel’s face for something. Sam wasn’t sure if he found what he was looking for, but Dean smirked and said, “Good man. Any friend of Sammy’s is a friend of mine. Usually.” He bumped shoulders with Sam. “Come on, man, dinner’s about ready. Set the table, and I’ll drag over another chair. It’ll be a bit of a tight squeeze, but we’ll make it work.”

Sam felt like he was going to faint. Evidently, he looked it too, because he soon had a boyfriend on either side, half supporting him as they led the way to the dining room.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologised softly. “You guys have to be ten times as nervous as I am. Was.”

Jimmy shrugged. “Not really. You have to live with whatever happens with your family. We don’t.”

“You do if you want to be part of my family,” Sam grumbled. He got a kiss on either cheek for his trouble.

None of them missed or ignored the implication, but they all privately decided it would be best discussed another time.

:::

“So, guys,” Dean started with his mouth half full of Christmas ham. “How does this whole thing work? I mean, do you just pass Sammy around, or . . . ?”

Sam choked on a brussel sprout, at least happy to see that Jimmy was at least as red-faced as Sam felt. Castiel didn’t seem to fully understand what Dean was talking about. Judging by the shit-eating grin on Dean’s face, it was worth the smack on the back of the head that Mary delivered.


End file.
